Archer and Vanadis Arc
Archer and Vanadis Arc is the first story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc contains three stories as one. The first is the story of Tigrevurmud Vorn's encounter with Eleonora Viltaria, one of Zhcted's prominent Vanadis, and how he got captured as her "Prisoner of War". The second story is involved Tigre's life as Zhcted's prisoner of war and Alsace resident's plan to rescue the imprisoned Earl. In the third and final story. is where Zion's atrocities towards Alsace has gotten Tigre's attention and decided to ally himself with Elen and the Leitmeritz Army to rescue Alsace. History In turbulent times in Europe, both Brune and Zhcted began their war for over twenty years. Their recent conflict was due to a flooding river in a neighboring area from both kingdoms which was caused by a tremendous raining season. Despite both kingdoms's effort to calm the flood victims, who blamed both kingdoms for their negligence and inefficiency, rumors about the "flawed"flood control system's sparked both kingdom's hostility, and thus waging a hostile war against each other.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1 Page 22 To make matter worst for Brune, King Faron was diagnosed a fatal illness and forced to rest in his room, causing a feud between Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon for the crown. To maintain Brune's fragile stability, Prince Regnas was elected as Faron's successor which temporary suppressed both Duke's rivalry. Brune's internal turmoil has attracting many of it's neighboring kingdoms to invade Brune, including Zhcted who deploy it's army to Dinant Plains. To repel the invading Zhcted Army from Dinant Plains, Brune had to summon their best knights and nobles across the kingdom (including Tigre, Mashas, Zion and others) to join 25,000 strong army, which was 5 fold larger than Zhcted's Army of 5000 troops. To extend his experience in the battlefield, Regnas would be acted as the army's supreme commander in his army to Dinant Plains. Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1 Page 26Anime Episode 1 Chronology 'Battle of Dinant: A Faithful Encounter' Tigre is awoken by Titta as usual and reminded that his volunteer army was waiting for him. As Titta still concerns over Tigre's participation for the war, Tigre promises his maid that he will return to Alsace safely. During his journey to Dinant Plains, Tigre hears Mashas's remark regarding their 25,000 troops against Zhcted Army's of 5,000, which is five fold larger to another, and the army led by Brune's heir Regnas. During their journey to Dinant plains, Tigre also learns from Mashas about the Vanadis, Zhcted's renown female warriors who are fame for their power, beauty and even fighting skills, is the commander of the Zhcted Army they are facing and her reputation even at her same age as Tigre prompting the archer's curiosity about her. Upon their arrival, Brune Army built a camp within the Dinant's foothill. During their dinner, Tigre and Bertrand were heavily mocked by Zion Thenardier and his soldiers for his humble background and his archery skills, which they deemed inferior as slaves.According to Tigre's experiences, because the kingdom valued it's pride of honor and prestige as foremost, archers were often belittled and viewed as cowards by Brune nobility and aristocrats. Moreover, Alsace is Brune's lesser prestige territory due to it's seclusion from Nice and other Brune cities. So even gallant knights and noble from Alsace were looked down by all peers of Brune. Even after pushed away by Tigre, who was just trying to protect his bow, Zion continued to spew his insults until Mashas intervened by "inviting" Zion for a drink.Light Novel Volume 1 Manga Chapter 2 Anime Episode 1 While thanked Mashas for the rescue, Tigre also heard Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon notorious reputation from his fellow Brune soldiersAccording to the soldiers, Thenadier and Ganelon were notorious for their cruelty: Ganelon imposed the tax without consulting the king while committed atrocities in his territory; Thenardier on the other hand banned alcohol to keep the army sober and his warning for insubordination, he gave the sword to the family to fight each other. Regardless, King Faron "tolerated" their misdeeds.. Despite his disgust, Mashas stopped Tigre as he urged that even if he interfered, Brune's chaos never ends unless King Faron or Prince Regnas decided to do something about it. This was part of Tigre's dream sequence before awaken by Lim.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 2 From afar, Elen leads her 5,000 troops into an ambush to defeat her overwhelming enemy and ensuring her troops that victory would be theirs to take. As Zhcted Army launched their ambush at midnight, chaos struck Brune Army as they had little time to retaliate, not even its elite soldiers could withstand Elen's ferociousness and might. In just one night, the entire Brune Main Army is decimated with only a few survivors (Mashas, Bertrand and Zion) escaped from the battlefield. Tigre awaken moments after the war and stunned to see his deceased comrades scattered everywhere in Dinant Plains. While hoping Mashas and Bertrand survived the onslaught, Tigre also amazed over the Vanadis's power that created such colossal damage. Regardless, Tigre immediately equips his bow and escapes from the battlefield but ended up lost and forced to hide when he hears Zhcted Army's horses galloping. Tigre managed to snipe down Elen's first two escort soldiers while prepare to aim his shots towards the Vanadis. Elen sees it through and rushes her stead towards him. Tigre tries to shoot his arrows towards Elen but they are deflected by Elen's sword. As the result, Tigre is cornered by the Vanadis, but instead spared and he is taken as her first prisoner-of-war. Outnumbered and defeated, Tigre admits his defeat and followed Elen and her soldiers to Zhcted. The news about Brune Army's horrible defeat in Dinant Plains, including Regnas's "death" shocked entire Brune. To worsen his sick condition, Faron is distraught over his only kin's death as he personally withdraw himself from politics and shut himself in his bedroom. However, even with Regnas's death spreed the entire kingdom, the feud between Thenadier and Ganelon continues as they use Faron's ill condition as their stepping stone for their conquest of domination. With nobody left in Brune was capable to stop Thenardier or Ganelon, Brune's turbulent times continued.According to Mashas, while Thenardier and Ganelon battled against each other for the crown, neither princes cared about Brune nor Faron. Elen further reinforce their notoriety by claiming neither price would agreed to send ransom to rescue Tigre, despite their powers Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 3Manga Chapter 4. 'Life as the Vanadis's Captive' Prior his initial life in Leitmeritz, Tigre is awaken by Lim whose sowrd is pointing at his mouth. He is escorted to Elen's office and learns the Sivler Flash Vanadis demanded Brune 70,000 Dinars for his release. Whilst claiming the ransom was too expensive, Tigre requests Elen to lower down the price but Elen refuses and, under Lim's explanation, should Brune unable to bring the ransom in 50 days, Tigre had to be sold as slave for MuozinelManga Chapter 8, Anime Episode 2 With Zhcted Army's arrival, Thenadier Army lost 300 soldiers prior their retreat. However, neither Zion nor 2,700 soldiers were found. During her meeting with Tigre in Vorn Manor, Elen asked Tigre about Thenardier Army's whereabouts, which Tigre claimed the Molsheim Plains would be their destination to recuperate their morale. Elen then used this chance to annihilate the enemy troops. Elsewhere, Zion was shocked to learn about Zhcted Army arrival and assuming that Tigre has been "defected" to his kingdom's enemy. Nonetheless, with his dragon at his side, Zion remained confident as he vowed to crush Tigre and his new ally to exact his revenge and retribution from Brune's previous defeat in Dinant Plains.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 6Anime Episode 3 'Battle of Molsheim: The Awakening of the Magical Arrow' Both armies were finally collide in Molhem Plains, where Zion's Army outnumbered Leitmeritz Army with 2,700 strong army, including two dragons. Despite his first battle with the Vanadis, Tigre refuses to lose for Alsace and his people sake. In the initial battle, Elen and Tigre manage to crush the first and second platoon of soldiers until they stumble upon an earth-dragon, a creature that is too tough to be beaten and even it's eyes are invulnerable. Zion was delight to see Tigre and the Leitmeritz Army's struggle and while receiving reports about Lim's Army arrival for reinforcement, he dispatched his 400 soldiers to intercept it as he "learned" the defeat from Dinant Plains. Whilst Lim's Army distracting Zion's Army's soldiers, the Silver Flash Vanadis seizes the opportunity and confronting the dragon alone. Elen displayed her Veda to slay the dragon with ease, stunning almost everyone in the battlefield, especially Tigre who witnesses her ability for the first time. Her amazing display has instantly traumatizes Thenardier Army, including Zion himself as he refuses to dispatch another dragon into the battlefield. Even worse, more "reinforcement" soldiers were coming for him and forced Zion and his remaining troops to retreat, which in reality, the "reinforcements" were consisted merely 100 soldiers (or lesserAnime Episode 3) while most of them were horses. Meanwhile, Lim's troops begin their false retreat where they luring 400 Thenadier Army's soldiers into their trap, tripping them off with hidden ropes and ambushing them. Lim remarks about Thenadier Army's overconfidence and began to impressed over Tigre's plans that help them in victory. She further remarks that Alsace people helped Tigre was not because their resentment about Thenadier Army, but their trust upon the Alsace Earl. With Leitmeritz Army approaching from all directions, while eliminating the fleeing Thenadier soldiers, Zion and his remnant soldiers are completely surrounded. Zion curses Tigre for his treason, but Tigre retorts that Zion's atrocities upon Alsace are indifferent from bandits. Zion instead claims that people are nothing but "plants that regrow itself", much to Elen's disgust. Tigre angrily tells Zion that even though he didn't understand what was he (Zion) thinking, he would never forgive his misdeed. Zion then challenges Tigre into a duel, which Tigre accepted while Elen decides not to interfere since it is his personal battle. During their duel, Tigre's initial three shots are blocked by Zion's shield. Bored by Tigre's performance, Zion impatiently charges towards Tigre and both warriors clashed until one of them as the last man standing. In an unexpected results however, Zion cries in agony as Tigre forth arrow successfully forcing all arrows penetrating through his shield, severely wounded Zion's left arm and resulting his defeat.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 6Manga Chapter 10 Just as Tigre aims at Zion with his fifth arrow, both Leitmeritz Army and Thenadier Army intercept simultaneously to protect their commanders, allowing Zion to escape. Tigre and Elen witness Zion's escape via his dragon and fly in midarit where Elen's wind is unable to reach him. Suddenly, a strange voice from the Black Bow urging Tigre to use it to shoot down the target. While confused to the sudden voice, Tigre made his first yet astonishing arrow shot to the dragon, causing it shaken imbalance. This display shocked almost everyone in the scene, including Elen when her Arifal resonating strongly about the attack. Regardless, Tigre is going to shoot his second arrow with Elen's support. With the combined powers of Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar, the second arrow is shot into the sky in an amazing height and speed, successfully slay Zion and his dragon in mid-air. With Zion's death, Elen roars Tigre's victory and the remnant Thenadier Army's solider are eventually routed. As a token of appreciation, Alsace held an overnight feast to celebrate the victory until dawn. Before the party, Elen told Tigre that her Arifal began it's affection towards him, as well as her curiosity upon the Black Bow which she considered rare and special. Lim also told Tigre a legend about the Lord MarksmanAccording to the author, its alternative name is based on King of the Freikugel, which is translated in German as Marksman.http://asakust.exblog.jp/17662021, whose bow was bestowed by a goddess and his arrow shots were rumored to be invincible. Regardless the lore, Tigre found it was irreverent to his bow. After the feast, Leitmeritz soldiers help Alsace residents to rebuild the cities in their terrotory and with Lim is served as its governer while Tigre remains his position as its Earl, Alsace is temporarily under Leitmeritz's control. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' #The aftermath of the Battle of Dinant was less gory or edgier than Light Novel descriptions. 'Anime' #Most of the scenes of Battle of Dinant were skipped and served as both Tigre and Elen's flashback. #Lim's affection about teddy bears was cut in the anime's main episode, though it later appeared in Anime specialsEpisode 2Episode 3 #While the scene where Tigre's departure served as the light novel and manga's prelude of Battle of Dinant, the anime counterpart served as Titta's flashback in episode 2 Anime Episode 2. #Contrasted to Light Novel and Manga, where Bertrand and Rurick came after Leitmeritz Army entered Alsace, they joined Tigre and Leitmeritz into Alsace. Notable Events *Battle of Dinant *Alsace Invasion Incident *Battle of Molsheim Story Impact *Many important characters are introduced in this arc, since it is the first, such as Tigre, Elen, Titta, Lim, Mashas and Thenadier. *Tigre has became Elen's prisoner of war and later ironically became her ally after he borrowed Elen's army to rescue Alsace. Because of this, Elen is Tigre's first prominent Vanadis Ally. *The "death" of Prince Regnas (later known as Regin) has escalated Brune's civil turmoil when King Faron withdrew from politics. Consequently, power disputes between Thenadier and Ganelon gone rampant and sparked the Civil War between both Dukes. Her "death" was actually planned by Regin's servant Jeanne away from either Thenardier or Ganelon troops. She is later revealed to be alive and made her full appearance during Muozinel Invasion, where Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army would find and rescue her from the Muozinel soldiers. *Due to Elen's mercy and Leitmeritz Army's respect and admiration, Tigre's archery skill became recognizable outside Brune for the first time. Also, due Brune's strong resentment towards archers who deemed as dishonorable cowards, Tigre's skills remained hidden until his rescued Elen from an assassination attempt. His archery skills further elaborated when Tigre receiving the Black Bow, which is much stronger and durable than other bow he used. *Tigre's alliance with Zhcted for Alsace has became a controversial topic, especially for Brune. Through Brune's nobility perspective, Tigre "betrayed" Brune by selling Alsace and pledged his loyalty to Zhcted, ignoring the fact that Zion was responsible for his retaliation in the first place. However, Tigre was still considered as Brune citizen until Pierre Badouin announced his crime for "treason". *The voice that urged Tigre to use the Vorn Black Bow is later revealed to be Tir Na Fal, the Goddess of Darkness and Death. *Leitmeritz's rule over Alsace became a hot debate to both Brune and Zhcted, especially to Victor who claimed Elen's action could involved Zhcted in Brune's Civil War. *Tigre's amazing archery skills,-thanks to his Vorn Black Bow,- begins to gain all Vanadis attention towards him. According to Lim, every Vanadis around Zhcted would tried to obtain Tigre and his family treasure for their uses, and Elen had to fought all of them in order to keep Tigre. Her comments would foreshadowing Elen battles against her fellow Vanadis, MilaFor generations, Leitmeritz and Olmutz has their longtime rivalry towards each other even as Zhcted's state, which explained Elen and Mila's rivalry.Light Novel Volume 2 and LizaLiza was originally Elen's friend when she (Elen) rescued her (Liza) from her bullies. Due to Liza's changed appearance however, Elen did not remember her. To add insult to injury, a burned plague village by Liza's doing to Rodion's death under Elen's blade further strained their friendship and their hated towards each other since. As the result, both Elen and Liza are now became bitter rivals.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 3Light Novel Volume 4 *Thenadier would vows his revenge against Tigre and his allies for Zion's death, from hiring Seven Chain Assassins and allying a Vanadis to even hold a temporary truce with Ganelon and summoning Roland to subjugating his enemy. It also shatters his last humane attributes and become crueler than before. This vengeance alone would motivate Thenadier to do anything in order to take Tigre's life.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Trivia *This is the first arc that focused the main characters, especially Tigre and Elen. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc